Bad Romance
by albluvscbg
Summary: The love of his life's just died. She's just been rejected by the one person she need affirmation from above all others. All she wants is love. And all he wants is revenge. It's a bad romance...just a drabble inspired by the song.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

The love of his life's just died. She's just been rejected by the one person she need affirmation form above all others. All She wants is love. And all He wants is revenge.

* * *

**Okay, so just to set up the time frame for you...Bella did die in New Moon, Edward goes to the Volturi because he wants to die too. But instead of showing himself to the humans, he has other plans...I don't want to spoil the whole story by telling you here. It is the Summer after Serena's senior year and she has gone off to Europe with Carter to look for her father...I hope that makessome things a little more clear...if not, just send me a PM or leave it in the review!**

**

* * *

**

Bad Romance

_"I want your love and all you love is revenge. You and me could write a bad romance..." _

She sat in the bar, just like she had every night for a few days now. Every since that night a three days ago off the coast of Greece, she couldn't get the encounter out of her head. He hadn't wanted to see her. He'd had had his staff send her away, his didn't even have the decency to do it himself.

Thinking about it, even now, made her sick to her stomach. How could you do that to someone who was supposed to be a part of you? Was she that far beneath him?

"Bartender," She called, lucky for her the man working the gritty bar she had found in Italy spoke English. And he didn't mind serving to underage tourists, especially when they were as tragically beautiful as Serena was. "Can I get another dirty martini, please?" she asked him, her navy eyes still shimmering though they were showing signs of the baggage she was carrying.

"Ci Bella," the dark haired man answered her with a nod of his head.

Serena bobbed her head disconnectedly back at him. She wasn't sure what he had been giving her, but it wasn't working as a distraction technique anymore. And it wasn't that there was anything wrong with her drink, it was just the bandaged hole in her heart that belonged to her father had been ripped open and those fresh wounds required more care than the week's worth of alcohol had been providing. She needed a new outlet to take her mind off things.

That was when she noticed a very attractive man staring at her from across the bar. Actually he was more than attractive, he was almost breathtaking. He had dark, smoky eyes and a mess of bronze colored hair that would make any male fashion model green with envy. His face features almost seemed to be chiseled in the pale marble color of his skin.

But there was something else about him aside from how mesmerizing he was. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and she thought she probably displayed a similar façade. His eyes, that pierced so deep she was sure they could see every inch of her shredded soul, were much filled with emotion. They were sad, yet hate-filled at the same time.

And his stare chilled her to the bone. It made the blonde shutter, but still, she couldn't look away. She was drawn to him. And she was drawn to the fascination that made her forget her pain.

When he got up and moved towards the exit of the bar, Serena downed the rest of her drink and pulled a wad of Euros out of her Hobo clutch, throwing them down on the bar.

"Thank you," she called to the bartender, giving him one of her 'I get what I want' smiles. And she sent a flitting wave as she rushed out the door.

The beautiful boy had left the bar in such a rush, she wasn't sure she would be able to find him. But as soon as she broke out into the cool, Italian night air she heard a voice she knew had to belong to him.

"You were looking for me?" The darkly melodic voice asked the blonde beauty.

Serena spun around and her hair followed in suit, whirling and falling to rest on her back and left shoulder in a mess of lemon drop waves. Her eyes were wide and for once she didn't know what to say.

"Stupid girl," He mumbled under his breath, not sure if the girl heard him, but not really caring either.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked quickly, taken aback by the words she had thought she heard fall from the boy's perfect mouth.

"Nothing," he answered her, running a hand up and through his tousled hair.

He had been watching her, watching her for the past four days since he arrived in Italy. He'd seen her walking down the streets her bubbly personality effervescing onto those around her while she laughed with a dark haired boy. He had seen her come into the bar, dejected, and finally, alone. He had watched her pour the alcohol down her swanlike neck while the men around her constantly approached to try their hand with the broken beauty.

Only he hadn't had to struggle to lure her away. All it took was one stare. One little dazzling moment that allowed her to forget the thoughts that raced through her head. That is all it took to draw her to him. It had been effortless, really.

And while he had held her captivated, her couldn't help but feed off the thoughts that the girl's dark haired friend allowed to run through his mind. He wanted nothing more than to heal the broken blonde, but she wouldn't allow it. She had sent him away, wanting nothing more to do with him. So all he could do was hide in the wings, watching her from a distance while he wished he could be the boy of Serena's focus.

The boy's jealousy and heartbreak where what ultimately lead him to decide it had to be the blonde. She would be the first he would use to heal himself.

"What's your name?" Serena asked, taking a step closer to the boy who was leaning on the outer brick wall of the bar.

"Does it really matter?" He asked her, looking away from the blonde to stare at the ground. He was having second thoughts the closer she got.

"I guess not," She shrugged. "I'm Serena though," she added confidently, walking up to him and positioning herself on her toes so she could whisper in his ear.

"Well Serena," He began, taking a hand and letting it wander through her blonde locks. They were locks that greatly contrasted with his lost loves. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, giving her one last chance to back out before she sealed her fate.

Serena closed her navy eyes and quickly nodded at him. She needed a fix. She couldn't deal with the pain anymore and she needed to be numbed…she needed to _forget._

* * *

She fell back on the bed, his kisses pinning her to the dingy mattress as they trailed over every inch of her tanned skin. He was strong, much stronger than anyone she had been with before. He overpowered her, and it allowed her to lose herself.

He leaned up onto his knees, hovering above her. His eyes were as black as onyx and again Serena felt a chill course through her body.

"Don't be afraid," he breathed, right before he ripped her peach colored dress down the middle, exposing the white, lacy bra and panty combination she was wearing.

Serena simply nodded her head, it wasn't that she was scared, she was overwhelmed, but in a good way. She just wanted to surrender; it was as if it was all she knew how to do.

"Please, tell me your name?" She asked him again, leaning up on her elbows so she could better look in him in the face.

He leaned forward and captured her swollen pout with his stony lips, trying to silence the blonde beauty.

She pushed into his chest, trying to force herself back from him.

He realized she wasn't going to let this go any further without the information she desired. He looked at her in the face, exasperated. "Edward," he told her finally. "My name is Edward."

Serena smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling, and he wished she hadn't done that. The more he was the contagious side of the blonde, he more he saw why the dark haired boy was so affected by her pain. And the more he doubted his ability to carry out his plan.

"Edward," She repeated, her voice was light and airy. "I have one rule," she began, looking at him seriously, "No attachment," she said. "No deep soul-searching talks. I just want to forget," she said.

"I think I can help you with that," He told her, running his hands around her head to frame her face.

He knew he shouldn't allow himself to do this; losing control around her could be a fatal mistake. Not just for her, but for him as well, and that was why he had to do it. It was never about her or what she wanted. It was all about him and his need to escape the pain from her death.

Serena leaned up to kiss him once more, and she was met by such force it once again trapped her to the bed and all she could do was lay back and let him take control of her.

* * *

She woke up to the setting sun streaming through the tiny gray curtains that covered the window on the room's left wall. She felt strange, sick almost.

Her naked body ached, though she didn't have any recollection why. When she tried to think back to how she ended up in this small, one room apartment she was unable to. It was as if she was wading through a fog. She could vaguely see a pair of dark eyes, but that was all she could come up with.

She walked to the bathroom to try to splash some water on her face maybe that would snap her out of her fog. She turned on the water and splashed some on her face, looking up at her reflection as she did so. When she caught sight of the girl staring back at her she froze.

The girl in the mirror was similar to the vague recollection she had of her own being. But she was somehow more beautiful. Her skinned had paled, like a model you see in a fashion advertisement. Her hair glimmered, her natural highlights and lowlights more pronounced as they created a strong contrast to each other. But the strangest thing was her eyes. Instead of her signature navy color, the eyes that burned back at her were crimson—the color of blood.

Then she felt it. Her throat burned in a way she had never felt before. It was a dry, almost completely encompassing feeling that she had never felt. It was as if she was beyond thirsty and she needed something to quench it. She walked to the closet and pulled on the first thing she could find, a light blue striped button-down shirt.

She turned just in time to see the door to the soiled room creak open. She crouched down on her long legs as she awaited the new room's entrant. It was as if she was taken over by instinct, she couldn't even think straight.

"Ah you were stronger than I thought, Love," Edward said, entering the room and sizing up the newborn vampire that was on the offensive in front of him.

Serena stood up when she saw Edward hold up his hands as he meant no harm.

"My throat is burning," she pleaded with him. "What is wrong with me?" She asked, her moves jittery as if she was an addict being deprived of their desired drug.

"You're fine, just thirsty," Edward explained to her, running a hand over her blonde hair. "We'll feed in a little while, when the sun goes down," he explained to her. And he knew in doing this he was signing both their death sentences. Unleashing a newborn vampire on a tourist town like this would be frowned upon by the Volturi to say the least.

Serena tilted her head to the side, almost catlike. And again she was submissive to him, going along with what he wanted.

* * *

Edward held Serena by the waist when he finally let her out of the apartment. He knew allowing her to go out in public was risky, and he was ready to take full responsibility for that risk. Only there was one person he wanted to make sure she was able to reach before they were stopped.

Which he was so confident they would be.

With everyone person that passed, Serena tensed under his grasp, her eyes locking on the few passersby.

"Calm down child," he instructed her, leaning over and kissing the side of her head. "You'll have your time."

Serena nodded up against him. And he felt her body loosen more and more with every touch he gave to her.

Edward couldn't help but feel some bit of responsibility for the new Serena. In a strange way, she was his. He had brought her into this life and he did feel slightly bad for what he had and had yet to put her through. But it was nothing compared to the feelings he felt every second of every day since "she" was gone.

He lead Serena to the same dive bar he had observed her in for some time before he had chosen her. And he knew his choice for her first meal would be here as well. Because it never seemed to fail, even when he had been sent away, he still came back for more.

Entering the building, even though it wasn't crammed full of people, was hard for Serena. She was starving and the burn in her throat was the most intense thing she had ever felt. She turned to Edward, almost pleading with him to let her go.

"There love," he said, pointing to the dark haired boy he knew was in this very bar looking for Serena. "Take him outside and have your way with him," he instructed her, giving her a push towards the dark corner where the boy sat, staring at the two of them.

Serena locked on him, and she knew she knew him from somewhere. "Carter," she called to him, her voice half-pleading for him to stay away. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was so tempting, and he was so willing to follow her as she watched him nearly jump from the table he was sitting at and move towards her.

"Serena," He said loudly, moving towards her. He had to admit, she was more beautiful than he had imagined.

And she turned and headed for the alley outside the bar, knowing he would follow her.

* * *

She hovered over Carter's lifeless body, digusted with what she had just done. She wasn't that far gone not to realize the ramifications of her actions. She couldn't believe herself, in fact, she was starting to loathe herself. She had just ended the life of one of the only people who had cared for her. Why had she done this? And why did it have to be him?

"Feeling better love?" She heard someone ask her, knowing instantly who the voice belonged to.

She glared up at Edward, actually noticing for the first time that the burning sensation was gone from her throat. "What have you done to me?" She asked him, fire burning in her eyes as she sat on the dark pavement.

"I did exactly what you wanted, what you were afraid to ask anyone for. I helped you to forget it all," He said to her, dropping down to her level.

"But at what price?" She asked him, "Carter was my friend. And I, I k—killed him," she said, devastated by her own actions.

"And he won't be your last," He told her, emotion void from his voice.

Serena looked at him, wide-eyed. Not liking how unaffected he seemed to be by this whole thing. He was numb.

"You can try to fight it," He told her. "But trust me, your thirst will always win out," he said as if he was all-knowing on the matter.

"Like you said before, I'm stronger than you thought, you don't know what I will do," She challenged him, leaning closer to him.

"Oh but do I," He said, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and kissing her hard on her mouth. "You started this affair. You got the love you craved, and the hole in your heart filled with something different. Now I want my revenge, and you're going to help me get it," he told her, his now topaz colored eyes burning into her.

"Revenge on who?" She asked, shocked by his openly admitted need for vengeance. He obviously hadn't been after Carter, he hadn't known either of them a few days ago.

"Anyone in love," He said with a straight face, standing up from the ground and offering Serena his hand.

She looked at it skeptically. She didn't agree with him, but after what he had done to her, he was all she had.

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet in one fluid motion. And she followed him, he had planned this well. And now she was caught in the middle of a bad romance.

_"Caught in a bad romance...Caught in a bad romance"_

* * *

**Okay, so this is A LOT darker than what I usually write...but I wanted to write something to go with Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance every since I heard it the other day and cannot get it out of my head. And I knew you couldn't come out with some lovey-dovey perfect story with this song...I think I like that both the characters had to be broken for this to work. Anyways, I had a few different pairings in mind but when I started with that one it just took on a life of its own...and I hadn't originally intended for it to end this way, but I kinda like that is it not completely happy like I feel most of my other fics are. And I can see this one possibly continuing, but for now it is staying as a oneshot...I would have to see if I have enough energy to pour into a darker story bc I think they are more challenging, I guess bc it is such a contrast from my real self. Anyway, that turned into an extremely long ramble! Love it or hate it, let me know!!**


End file.
